Studies and Babies
by prongsridesagain
Summary: Gemma really hates the way Sirius Black gets under her skin...sometimes she wonders if she does the same to him. Sirius/OC One-Shot


"I really hate Potions this year."

Gemma sighed late one night, rubbing at her temples and trying to relax. She was sitting on a sofa in the common room with Remus squished in next to her and their books all around them. They'd been studying and doing homework for the past two hours and it felt like they weren't getting anywhere.

"I hate everything this year."

"Honestly, it's our second week and we have about three hundred feet of parchment to write."

"It's torture in its purest form."

"They're trying to kill us."

"Goodbye cruel world!"

They laughed, Gemma grabbing some chocolate out of her bag and handing him a piece. "Chocolate good sir?"

"I never turn down chocolate."

"I'll remember that for later bribing opportunities."

"Can't keep a secret from you, can I?"

"You're an open book."

He smiled, a scar along his lip the only thing disrupting how happy he looked. Gemma loved hanging out with Remus ever since third year, it just never got old to her. They were well matched as study partners so when Lily wasn't around she always had Remus there waiting with his books. It was nice.

"What are you two studious people up to?"

Looking up from her book she saw Sirius Black sit down on top of her History of Magic book and just glared at him. She hated when he came around for the sheer reason that when he did she couldn't stop thinking about him for hours afterward. It wasn't as if he fancied her back so she tried to just avoid him as much as possible.

"Studying. Novel idea, isn't it?"

"O'Malley's got her fangs out tonight."

"Stuff it Sirius."

"Calm down love, I just came to ask Remus something."

"Whatever."

She went back to her book as the two boys conversed about some type of map and tried to block them out. Remus left a minute later to get something and Sirius planted himself next to her. Being squished against Remus was one thing but having to be so close to Sirius was making her heart beat uncontrollably fast.

"You've already passed your NEWTs, why are you still studying like it's the end of the world?"

"I like getting good grades."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Is there a point to the madness?"

She sighed, closing her book to give him her full attention. "I do it for my parents. Or I did it –" She stopped, willing no tears. "I do it because it was the only thing they really understood. A good grade is the same in the muggle world. It means you're doing well."

"Your parents weren't onboard with you being a witch?"

"My mum was okay with it, I mean it wasn't what she wanted necessarily but she accepted it. My dad never did. He hated things he couldn't understand."

"Didn't talk to him much?"

"No…but why does it matter? He's dead now, no taking any of that back. How was quidditch practice?"

He seemed surprised by her brashness but he recovered quick enough. "Other than ridiculous because it's only our second week? Fine. I need a shower though."

"No argument from me."

"You saying I smell?"

"Only a little."

"You are mean."

"You brought it up."

He smirked, Gemma not really all that upset with the smell of him. Honestly, he didn't really smell at all. She opened her book again and nibbled on her chocolate only to feel someone staring at her. Looking to her left she saw a small group of girls giving her the eye and just shook her head and went back to her book.

"Can I have some of that?"

She jumped a little at his voice. "What?"

"I want some of your chocolate O'Malley."

"Why should I give you any?"

"Cause I'm devilishly good looking and you love me."

She blushed more than she should have. "You're such an arrogant git."

"Hey now, no insults."

"You told James I'm unsnoggable, I think I get at least one free insult."

"Where did you hear that?" He seemed genuinely shocked, his eyes instantly going to his fan club as if they had something to do with it.

"From your lips, you dolt. I heard you talking in the library the other day. Why you were in there to begin with is still questioning."

"I didn't mean it –"

"Just save it Black, I don't care to hear you elaborate on the matter."

She didn't either, she had already been thinking it over and over after he said it for a week now. His fan club had been making fun of her for the past two weeks too so it was not making her anymore confident in herself. She was never a girl to care about what she looked like or how others perceived her but recently that's all she did.

Because of him.

"All I meant was that you rather be with your books then a bloke." She went to say something but he put a finger to her lips and stopped her. "Not because you're not snoggable. I mean…you're cute O'Malley and I'm pretty sure Remus has a crush on you."

"Oh great, I come back and your telling girls I love them."

Gemma laughed, Sirius's finger still on her lips as he grinned and gave her a wink. Taking his hand away, she licked her lips idly and went back to her book. "Just telling her the truth Remus."

"If you are spouting truths why don't you tell her how you –"

"Shut it Lupin."

She looked between them as Sirius glared, Remus just smiling like he had won something. "I did have a crush on you Gemma, in third year. I am sorry to tell you that my feelings now belong to no one."

"It's okay Remus…I've always thought you were cute too." She blushed a little but it wasn't that awkward telling him for some reason. Probably because she wasn't fancying him and it didn't matter because they'd always be mates. Unlike Sirius, who if she told would probably laugh and tell the whole school.

"Ugh you two make me ill."

"Why don't you go away Sirius? You aren't helping anyone by sitting here."

"I like sitting here being no help, thanks."

"Of course you do."

"Go on Padfoot, we need to finish our homework." Remus said, trying to shove Sirius out of his seat.

"Why? So you two can have a passionate snog after I'm gone?"

Gemma snorted. "Yes Sirius, I'm just dying to shag Remus right here on this couch and you are ruining it all."

"What?" Sirius actually looked ill for a second, Remus behind him was laughing though. She smiled a nice wide smile and then pushed on Sirius's chest. "You want to shag—"

"Merlin you are such a dunce sometimes. No, I do not want to shag Remus. I want you to go."

"Who do you want to shag?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you fancy anyone?"

"Well of course I do but it's none of your concern."

"Isn't it?"

"Why would it be?"

"Because I'm your mate."

"That gives you no right. I only tell Lily things like that. Trust me, you are not on a need to know basis." She blushed, wishing that he'd just figure it out that it was him she fancied and either kiss her or leave her alone.

"I am definitely on a need to know basis."

"Please Sirius, just go. I'm tired and I just want to finish studying with Remus."

"Fine…but this isn't the end. I will get it out of you O'Malley."

"Whatever you say Black."

He smiled and patted her on the head awkwardly before getting up and letting Remus slide back down onto the sofa. She rolled her eyes at him, grabbing for her book once more and eating more chocolate. Maybe she should just date Remus…it wouldn't be so bad. He was cute, nice, and a little flaky sometimes but he didn't make her heart pitter patter like Sirius. Remus was just….Remus.

"You know you're the first girl I've ever told I fancied them."

"About four years later though." She laughed, Remus nodding knowing it was true.

"But at least I told you."

"I guess, but you know, next time you fancy a girl you should go for it."

"No…I'm no good at that sort of thing." He looked solemn when he said it as if saying he would be no good at dating and not just asking someone out. She didn't know why though, he'd make any girl happy.

"Well don't take advice from me, Remus. The only time I've ever adventured into anything with the opposite sex was when Gideon Prewett slobbered on me in second year. "

He laughed loudly, everyone in the common room looking over at them. "I forgot about that! Oh Merlin, you should have seen your face. Priceless."

"If James hadn't have dared him to do it in the first place…"

"It was hilarious, best prank ever."

"Thanks for being supportive there Remus."

"Sorry, but it was."

Later in the night Gemma must've fallen asleep because one second she was writing an essay and the next she woke up in Sirius Black's arms. It wasn't a dream but she didn't dare spoil the moment with letting him know she was awake either. He lifted her off the couch with Lily and James behind him making sure he didn't drop her and then they moved towards the stairs.

"You're not going to let the stairs turn into a slide, right Evans? I'm not going to fall with her in my arms, there'd be some major injuries there."

"No, it'll be okay. Now come on before she wakes up and yells at me for letting you carry her."

"Oh come on, this is like her dreams come true."

"Such an arse Black."

"Love you too Lilybee."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh look, the girl's dormitory. How clean and quaint."

"We're not pigs like you lot."

"Which bed is hers? Wait, don't tell me." He stopped, her head pressed so close to his chest that she could hear his heart beating. She could get used to this. "The one with the big stack of books on the table and the crochet blanket."

"Correct."

"I remember her saying something about how her mum loved to crochet. Something like that anyway." Gemma cursed her emotions when tears swelled up in her eyes. Who knew Sirius Black listened? "Don't look at me like that Evans."

"Like what?"

"Just don't."

"You know, you could do worse."

"It's not like that." Sirius finally sat her softly on her bed, her mind confused by the conversation going on but she still didn't dare show she was awake. "I'm shit."

"Only you think that."

"Yeah, whatever Evans. Just…you promised."

"Not a word Black."

"Thanks." And with that, he bent over her again and very softly she heard the words "Sleep well."

Then he was gone.

Curling up in a ball on her bed she wondered what he and Lily were talking about. What secret were they not telling? Did it have to do with her? Her mind ran a million miles a second as she analyzed everything until she heard Lily speak again.

"You can open your eyes Sleeping Beauty."

"How did you know I woke up?"

"The little smile on your face when you realized Sirius was carrying you."

"Oh shut it Lily. Like you wouldn't be just as happy if James picked you up in his arms."

"I'm not saying I wouldn't…you two just looked so damn cute."

"I will kill you. What was he talking about anyway? What's he shit at?"

"I can't say, I made an unbreakable vow."

"No you didn't."

She laughed, changing into her pajamas as Gemma got up to do the same. "Fine, I didn't. But Sirius has sworn me to secrecy on his behalf."

"Since when have you two gotten so buddy-buddy?"

"I don't know…since I've been trying to get Potter to ask me out again. Which sadly, doesn't seem like it's going to happen ever. My own fault really."

"Oh come on Lily, he's mad about you, he'll figure out you're just as mad and then you'll have mad babies with goofy hair and glasses."

"Why do my babies have to have glasses?"

"Because James' eyesight it terrible, it's genetic."

"What do you think, red hair or black hair?"

"Probably one of each. Think about it…black hair with your eyes and red hair with his….so cute!" They giggled, the other girls all huffing in their beds as they tried to sleep. "Oh my God, I have to be the Godmother."

"You definitely will. And if I get my way Remus will be the Godfather. Do you know how reckless my kids would be if Sirius ran amuck with them?"

Gemma smiled thinking of Sirius with a baby. "I think he'd be a good dad."

"Of course you would think that."

"Oh shut up Evans."

"Don't go speaking like that too, I'll go insane."

"I don't want kids anyway." She mused, picking at the hem of her nightgown. "Least I don't think so."

"You don't?"

"Not now…not until Voldemort is gone."

She heard a few gasps but ignored them. "I don't know…I really want one."

"Then we'll make it happen Lily. You'll marry Potter and then we can all be happy. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Fantastic. Oh…shit, I forgot my bag downstairs. Well, technically you did. Was anyone up when you left?"

"No, it's almost one a.m. Gems, everyone is in bed."

"Good." Not bothering to grab a dressing gown she walked quickly down the steps in her nightgown and looked around before making a beeline for her bag.

Picking it up and thanking Merlin no one was around, she turned and ran right into Sirius Black. It was like the world was laughing at her. Blushing and putting her bag quickly in front of her chest she could have sworn he was blushing too but he wasn't one to do that.

"Cute jammers."

"Did you just call pajamas… jammers?"

"Yeah, why not? Better than jammies…or pajamas. Makes it sound to formal."

"I can't believe you call them jammers."

"Whatever O'Malley."

"Seriously…jammers?" She started laughing, she couldn't help it. Her embarrassment flew right out the window and she didn't care anymore that she was so scantily clad in front of him. "Oh my Lord, that is hilarious."

"Were you awake earlier?"

"When earlier? I woke up in my bed…don't know how I got there."

"Oh…okay. Good. Now, I'm going to go kill myself for saying jammers, sweet dreams."

"Don't be so overdramatic Sirius. You better run upstairs and put on your jammers and kiss Jamie-Poo goodnight." She said in a baby voice, smacking her lips for added affect.

"I can see your knickers."

"What?" She screamed, Sirius bending over and barking out a laugh so loud she was surprised McGonagall didn't come running in with curlers in her hair. "Oh I hate you."

"Your….face…Merlin…I love it."

Leaving him there in the dark she stomped back to her room, threw her bag on the ground and crawled into bed. Though, just as she was falling asleep again, her brain registered that he said he loved her face. And though it was only because she was mad and upset with him, it still left a smile on her lips.


End file.
